Potion Making
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has recently allowed the inhabitants of Wonderland to come and study. So what kind of mayhem can the Wonderlanders make and what's the deal with one of the students there? And who's Alison?


Chapter One: The girl with the unknown origins and the mysterious man

"Are they coming back, Jack?" a short blood red hair with long side bangs boy asked as he looked at another boy that looked like him who was looking out the window. The first boy wore a white polo shirt with a pair of beige pants while the other boy wore a black polo shirt with a pair of gray pants.

"Not yet, Jadrien." The other boy said as he pulled away from the window.

"I want my little brother or sister to get here now!" the first boy, Jadrien whined as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Why are you excited for?" the second boy, Jack asked as he looked at Jadrien funnily. "It's not even going to be related to us by blood!"

"I don't care," Jadrien said sternly, "so long as they are younger than me, it's fine with me."

"You are so weird," Jack said as he turned his head back to the window to see a car pull in. "They're back!"

Jadrien was the first to bolt to the door followed by Jack as the door opened to reveal a long blood red hair woman wearing a white, sleeveless dress with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

"Mother!" both boys exclaimed as they stood in front of the woman as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello," the woman said as she looked at the two boys.

"Is that our new younger sibling, mother?" Jadrien asked excitedly as he looked at the bundle of blankets while Jack gave him an irritated look.

"It is," the woman said as she bent forward a little to show the boys a beautiful baby girl with black hair.

"She's so cute!" Jadrien said happily while Jack merely scowled at her, "What's her name?"

"Youji, Youji Akuma Snape Wilson." The woman said as the baby turned on her side within her blankets.

"What a pretty name," Jadrien said as he looked at his new adopted sister lovingly.

"Do we have to take care of her?" Jadrien asked while earning a glare from his brother.

"Yes, Jack, we have to," the woman said sternly as the baby slowly opened her eyes to reveal bright green colored ones. "I promised a friend of mine that I would take care of her."

"Yeah, Jack," Jadrien chimed in, "just be grateful we have such a cute little sister!"

"Exactly," the woman said as she looked down at the baby girl with her blood red eyes as she looked up at her.

"Can't you make her shut up, Jadrien?" Jack yelled as he covered his ears to block out Youji's crying.

"I can't, I have to keep an eye on her milk or it will be too hot!" Jadrien yelled from the kitchen as Youji continued to cry, "Comfort her!"

"How?!" Jack yelled.

"Pick her up and bounce her!" Jadrien yelled again as Youji cried even louder, "You should have smart enough to do that!"

"I'm not that dumb!" Jack yelled as he got from the couch and walked over towards Youji's play pen.

He bent down and picked her up as she continued to cry. It had been a month since their mother passed away and their father was overseas on business, leaving them with the job of taking care of Youji.

"Will you stop crying already?!" Jack yelled as he raised Youji into the air, making her stop crying immediately.

This surprised Jack since whenever Jadrien tried to bounce her, her crying would become louder till she was safely on the ground. He gently jumped a little, making Youji grab a hold of his sleeve as she looked at him.

"What? You're usually crying your head off when you're up like this." Jack said as he eyed her suspiciously.

Youji merely put her thumb in her mouth and stared at him as he jumped again.

"You saying that you don't mind heights as long as someone is holding you?" Jack asked as the gently threw Youji into the air before catching her. Youji didn't cry but merely stared at him. "Or is it that you trust your big brother Jack more than your big brother Jadrien?"

Youji merely kicked her legs a little while looking around the room. Jack let a smirk grace his features as he threw her up into the air again and caught her.

"Jack," Jadrien yelled from the kitchen as he threw her up into the air once more.

"Yeah?" Jack responded as he caught her.

"Can you come here; I need to borrow your wrist." Jadrien said as he threw her up into the air again.

"Why?!" Jack asked as he turned his head towards the kitchen door while Youji fell to the ground.

"To check to see if the milk is warm enough or not, idiot!" Jadrien yelled as a sickening crack met their ears. "What was that?"

"I don't know-" Jack began as he turned around before cutting himself off as he saw Youji on the ground with her head cracked wide open.

He stood there with his blood red eyes the size of dinner plates at Jadrien came rushing in with a baby bottle in hand.

"Is Youji alright?" Jadrien asked as he walked up next to his brother before looking at the ground and dropping the baby bottle. "Youji?!" he exclaimed as he quickly knelt down on the ground and gently picked her up.

Jack merely stood there, shocked that he accidentally let his younger sister fall and crack her head.

"Youji, wake up sweetie." Jadrien said as he lightly bounced her in his arms; worry clear in his voice as Youji kept her eyes close. "Come on; wake up for big brother Jadrien, please?"

No response came from her as the truth slowly dawned on him; she was dead.

"What did you do to her?!" Jadrien exclaimed as he turned his head towards Jack while getting to his feet.

"All I did was throw her up into the air." Jack said weakly as he slowly shrank back to the wall.

"You threw her up into the air?!" Jadrien yelled as he glared at his brother, "She's still an infant! Were you watching her as you were carelessly throwing her up into the air?"

"Up until you called me…" Jack quietly said as he continued to shrink.

"This is not my fault you idiot!" Jadrien yelled as Youji groaned a little. "This is your entire fault! You should have been watching her instead of letting me distract you! But no, your one track brain couldn't handle doing two tasks at once and apparently it doesn't know its priorities since you chose to let our sweet younger sister die!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Jack exclaimed as Youji hiccupped a little.

"Sorry doesn't count in this situation!" Jadrien yelled as Youji started to cry again, making the two brothers freeze.

They all slowly looked down at her as she continued to cry and fuss in Jadrien arms.

"She's alive!" Jadrien exclaimed as tears came to his eyes while he held Youji close to his face and rubbed his cheek on hers. "My sweet sister is alive!"

Jack let out a sigh of relief as Youji continued to cry as Jadrien bent down and picked up her forgotten baby bottle.

"Here's your bottle, Youji, say ah." Jadrien said sweetly as he looked down at her.

She slowly stopped her crying and looked up at him before looking at the bottle and opening her mouth.

"You're lucky she's still alive," Jadrien growled at Jack as he put the bottle in her mouth.

"Yeah," Jack said quietly as he looked at Youji sorrowfully as she drank her milk while staring at the window.

"Looks like you regained all of your memory quickly," a tall short messy hair man said as he petted Youji's hair. "I'm impressed,"

Youji merely stared at him as she continued to drink her milk as he slowly leaned over her and stared into her eyes with his light blue colored ones.

"Looks like I got myself a pretty unique master, if I do say so myself." The man said as Youji swatted at his hair. "Like I said when we first met, my name is Alison and I will be your weapon.


End file.
